


'Animal Play' for Kink Bingo

by Miko



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The definition of 'frustration' is having a Junishi for a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Animal Play' for Kink Bingo

There were some benefits to having one of the Souma Junishi as a boyfriend. Touru was fairly sure it was the Cat in him that made Kyou nuzzle and nip at her, and she was certain it was the Cat that gave him the ability to purr. There was nothing she loved more than feeling that happy vibration rumbling through his body as he licked and nuzzled and bit her skin. Knowing she could please him that much was as heady a thrill as the touching itself.

He was purring loud enough for her to actually hear it as he nuzzled her breast, occasionally darting his tongue out to lick and tease her nipple. His tongue felt a little rough against the sensitive skin, but she had nothing to compare it to so she didn't know if that was normal or more of the Cat. Either way she was most definitely not complaining. It felt heavenly, and if she could have purred she'd have joined right in.

It took everything she had to keep her hands still, her fingers twined tightly in the sheets on his bed to hold them in place. She wanted to touch him, to make him feel good in return. The worst of it was knowing that she _could_ touch him, a little, if she was careful. She could run her fingers through his hair, which always made him purr louder, or even scratch her nails down his back to make him arch and cry out. But she could never seem to stop herself from getting carried away, going too far and doing something the curse interpreted as 'huggling'.

He shifted to nuzzle at her stomach, carefully staying on all fours so that their only contact was his mouth on her body. The breath caught in Touru's throat and she moaned, fighting the urge to arch up against him. She wanted so badly to feel him against her, all of him, without having to worry about holding back.

Then he slid his hand lower, over the fabric of her skirt to her knee and then inching back up again with his fingers on her bare skin. Touru gasped, and he rolled his eyes up to look at her in a silent question.

"It's okay," she said, the words emerging almost as a whimper. She loved the part of him that was always so careful to consider her feelings, even as she hated the lifetime of abuse and neglect that had made him certain no one would ever want him to touch them. "Yes, please, do it Kyou. Oh, gods."

He smiled at her, an expression that matched the increase in his purring as he flipped her skirt up to bare her thighs. Now the only thing that hid her from him was the tiny scrap of lace that covered her curls. Touru might have squirmed in embarrassment, except the heat in his eyes speared right through her and pinned her in place.

"You are so fucking gorgeous," he said, his voice rough with desire and resonating with the purr. "You drive me crazy, you know that?"

"You do the same to me," she assured him. "Kyou, please!"

The little smirk that danced over his lips was sexy, as was the look of fierce concentration in his eyes as he moved his hands up to flirt with the edges of her panties. They'd never managed to get this far before, always coming into too much contact with each other before they could reach this point. Touru decided that not being able to touch him at all was a small price to pay for the feel of his fingers against the most intimate parts of her at last.

Heat and need pooled in her groin, then spiked sharply as he flattened his palm against her mound, through the lace. She cried out and couldn't stop herself from pressing up against his hand, feeling the wetness soak through the fabric. He'd already been teasing her for nearly an hour, and she couldn't remember ever needing the touch so much.

He hooked the top edge of her panties and slowly drew them down, his hands trembling. She lifted her hips to help him, and he gave a helpless little moan. "You smell so good," he said, his voice strangled. "Touru, oh gods, I need you so bad."

"Yes, please, oh please," she babbled, spreading her legs wider for him. Finally, finally, _finally_ she would know what it felt like to have him touch her there. She'd wanted this so much, for so long, she could hardly believe it was really happening.

He moaned again, but this time it sounded more like distress than need. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, teeth gritted, and she realized belatedly that his whole body was shaking, not just his hands. "Kyou?" she said, worried. His purring had stopped - he almost looked like he was in pain.

He shook his head. "I can do this," he whispered, almost too soft for her to hear him. He opened his eyes again and exhaled sharply. "I'm okay," he said, louder this time. Reaching out again, he slid his fingers down through the slick curls. Touru moaned. Just another inch and he was delving into her cleft and finding her swollen clit at last.

Touru gasped, and then screamed as he cursed helplessly and his touch suddenly vanished. The 'poof' of displaced air told her what had happened even before she looked down to find his cat form sitting on the bed between her legs, head down and tail thumping hard against the blankets.

"No," she cried, shifting to curl up and pull her knees to her chest, a useless attempt to comfort herself in the absence of his touch. "No, I didn't touch you! Why?"

He hissed, the sound one of aggravation and frustration. "I'm sorry," he said miserably, hanging his head further. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! I can't... it's too much. Touch isn't the only thing that can trigger the change."

"But..." Touru bit her lip to muffle a sob. She knew that stress on the body could cause the curse to manifest, if they were sick or injured. She hadn't realized it applied to the stress of pleasure, as well. "That means it won't ever work."

Huffing out a breath, he sank down to curl up on the bed, nose on his paws and tail still lashing madly. "Maybe. I can stay human a lot longer now than when we first started making out. Eventually..."

Shaking her head, Touru closed her eyes and rocked herself. 'Eventually' was all well and good, and she would wait until the end of time for him if she had to, but that didn't help her right _now_. Her heart ached with disappointment, and she was still throbbing with desire and need. She could go to the bathroom and finish it herself as she had so many times before, but it wasn't enough and they'd come so _close_. She wanted it to be him that pushed her over the edge for once.

"It's okay," he said, sounding choked. "I understand if you can't... you should find someone else. Someone who can satisfy you. Someone _human_."

The bitterness in voice reached her through the frenzy of need, and her eyes flew open. "No," she gasped, and let go of her knees to reach out to him. "Kyou, never, I could never leave you. I want _you_ , whatever it takes."

To her surprise he immediately tried to squirm out of her hold, ears flat to his head. Though he generally hated to be treated like a cat, lately in private with her he hadn't seemed to mind when she petted and cuddled him. "Touru, don't."

"Why not?" she pleaded, not letting go. Couldn't she at least have the comfort of holding him against her?

He made a sound she'd never heard before, a pained moan in the back of his throat. "I want you so bad it's killing me, and you petting me is _not_ helping."

"You..." The breath left her lungs in a rush, and he yelped as she squeezed him too tight for a moment. "You still want me? Even like that?"

His laugh was low and harsh. "Touru, I may look like a cat right now, but it's still me in here. You're half naked on my bed, smelling like sex and _me_. The only way I wouldn't want you is if I was dead."

"Then why are we stopping?" Touru asked, mind spinning. She'd always assumed that the cat's body couldn't desire a human, and that was why they stopped when he transformed.

He stared at her like she'd gone crazy. "Touru, I'm a _cat_."

"You might look like a cat right now, but it's still you in there," she quoted his own words back at him. Shyly, she raked her nails over his spine, the same move that always drove him wild as a human. Sure enough he gasped and arched into the touch.

"But... but I'm a cat," he repeated, sounding bewildered. "I can't do anything like this."

"You can still touch me," she whispered, her cheeks burning. "Kyou, I love you. I don't care if you're human, or a cat, or the Cat. Don't you realize that?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out for a second. He coughed and shook his head hard enough to make his ears flap, then stared at her again. "You're serious," he said, his tone somewhere between awe and disbelief. "Even if I was _the_ Cat."

"Of course," she said, wondering why that still surprised him so much. She'd never been afraid of his true cursed form, hadn't she proved that? Whatever body he wore, he was still Kyou and she would always love him.

Slowly his ears lifted, and his whiskers quivered. "You are something else," he said, and shoved his head hard against her chest. "Gods, I love you so much."

She scratched at his back again, a little more boldly this time, and he squirmed. "Please?" she begged. "Oh please, Kyou. Just touch me."

"Sure," he breathed out. "Why not? Fuck, I'm going to Hell. And I'm not even Christian." Tentatively he nuzzled her chest again, a caress instead of a head butt this time. His whiskers tickled her and his nose was cold, but his fur was soft and the important thing was that he was touching her again.

She uncurled to give him better access, and felt the soft vibration of his purr as thanks. She gasped as he ran his muzzle over her breast, and then cried out as he swiped his tongue against her taut nipple. He chuckled and did it again, curling his tongue around the peak and licking repeatedly. The rough surface rasped against her sensitive skin, too much and not enough at the same time.

Whimpering, she arched up into the touch, which nearly sent him sliding off her chest. He scrambled to reposition himself, his claws scratching a bit at her bare skin, but even that felt good enough to make her shiver. "Please," she said, running her hands through his fur. "Please, oh please, Kyou." She couldn't seem to get out any other words, her brain reeling with need.

Purring a little louder, he turned enough to nuzzle at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. The scrape of his tongue there drove her half mad, and she spread her legs again with a moan.

Nimbly he leapt off her chest to land on the bed between her legs, then lowered his head. She cried out as she felt his whiskers scrape the place where her legs met her body, his hot breath puffing against her slick curls. He nuzzled into her cleft, and then his rough tongue swiped over her clit. She screamed at the intensity of the sensation, startling him into backing off. "Don't stop," she sobbed. "Please, Kyou."

"Gods, you really want me bad, don't you," he said, sounding smug. She tweaked his ear, which made him flatten it, and then he leaned down again and she forgot everything but the unbearable pleasure he drew from her body.

This time instead of swiping his tongue roughly over her, he lapped delicately at the swollen nub like a cat licking up cream. It was torture of the sweetest kind, and she prayed it would never end even as she strained for release. Tension built inside her, already high from his previous teasing and now winding her so tight she thought she would break.

Orgasm caught her by surprise, and she shrieked with the stunning pleasure of it. Wave after wave rolled over her as Kyou continued to lick and nuzzle at her clit. On and on it went, until she was sobbing and writhing in mindless need.

Finally she had to push him back, catching his head in her fingers and pulling him up away from the achingly sensitive flesh. "Enough," she begged, completely wrung out. "Kyou..."

Purring hard enough that she could _see_ it, he crawled along the bed to curl up beside her. She turned onto her side and cuddled him against her chest, wishing he could be human and take her in his arms. She wanted to know what it was like to be held, strong arms around her and his heartbeat echoing in her ear. But this was almost as good.

"Oh!" she gasped abruptly, startling him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't even think... is there something I can do for you?"

He couldn't blush as a cat, but his body language conveyed the embarrassment just fine. "Don't worry about it," he muttered, nuzzling her throat. "Trust me, I enjoyed that more than enough. Fuck, you taste amazing. And you screamed loud enough the whole house probably heard you."

 _She_ could blush just fine, and proved it as the meaning of his words sank in. Yuki was at the main house, but Shigure was home, and knowing him he'd probably enjoyed listening. And the worst part was that she really, really didn't care because she'd never felt anything so good in her life. "Don't be smug," she said, because she couldn't let him think he could get away with _anything_.

He only purred louder. "So you don't wanna do it again, then?"

"I never said that." She stroked her hand over him, and he sighed and settled against her a little more comfortably. "Though I hope someday we can do more. I want to touch you, too."

"Someday," he agreed, nuzzling her hand. "Until then, I'm just glad I can do this for you. You are really something else, and I don't deserve you."

They'd had this argument before, and she already knew she couldn't make him realize how wonderfully amazing he was. Instead she just hugged him a little closer. "Whether you deserve me or not, I love you Souma Kyou, whatever body you may be in."


End file.
